Cuando llegue el momento
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: Sólo era una simple pregunta, pero Houtarou sabía que había algo más detrás de aquello.


Resumen: Sólo era una simple pregunta, pero Houtarou sabía que había algo más detrás de aquello.

Inspirado por un rol que tuve hace tiempo.

* * *

- ... ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes, Houtarou?

Los dos jóvenes estaban tumbados sobre la hierba, mirando al cielo. Era una tarde cálida de finales de verano, y el lugar estaba desierto salvo por ellos dos, las bicicletas tiradas en algún sitio en los alrededores del claro. Sus manos se rozaban, sin separarse o juntarse de forma absoluta. El castaño temió que su compañero se hubiese quedado dormido, pero no se giró a mirar. Con un suspiro cansado, la respuesta llegó algún tiempo después.

- ... ¿Estás preguntando sobre el futuro? No es como tú preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas...  
- Tienes razón. -Una suave risa llenó el lugar.- Supongo que se me ha pegado la curiosidad de Chitanda.

Houtarou sabía que no era sólo eso, y frunció el ceño levemente. Se le ocurrió que quizá Satoshi había pensado demasiado en aquello, que había llegado a algún tipo de conclusión que necesitaba ser confirmada o desmentida. Siempre había habido más en él de lo que los demás veían... de lo que él mismo veía. Nunca había llegado a entender al castaño por completo y, aunque no fuese a admitirlo en voz alta, aquello era algo que le irritaba y fascinaba a partes iguales. No era fácil de comprender, pero merecía la pena intentarlo...

Con un pequeño bufido descartó esa línea de pensamiento, no quería darle a las cosas más vueltas de las necesarias.

- No lo sé. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello... Es malgastar energía.  
- Ya veo...

El lugar se quedó extrañamente silencioso, y por algún motivo, el moreno le echó un vistazo a su compañero. Mirada perdida, pero no como hacía unos momentos. Hubo algo en su expresión que no le gustó nada, así que decidió sacrificar un poco más de fuerza y preguntar.

- ¿Y tú, Satoshi?  
- ¿Yo? ... Tu hermana siempre me ha dado un poco de envidia.

Ahí venía, en breves iba a aparecer lo que andaba rondando por la mente del castaño.

- Quiero ver mundo, como ella.  
- Ir de un lado a otro sin ninguna finalidad... Cansa.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, y una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le decía cosas a las que no quería prestar atención.

- Sería ver lugares nuevos, sitios donde no has estado jamás... Historias que contar una vez vuelves a casa...

Un suspiró se escapó por entre los labios de Satoshi y Houtarou le miró sonreír... De aquella forma que tanto odiaba.

- Pero supongo que tú estás bien como estás.

De pronto, como si le hubiesen golpeado, Houtarou se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Con el corazón golpeándole rápidamente en el pecho, sopesó sus opciones.

- En los libros también están esas cosas de las que hablas. No hace falta irse.  
- Pero no es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo... -Satoshi se sentó, cruzando las piernas.- He estado pensando en Sekitani Jun y realmente... No quiero arrepentirme de mi pasado cuando mire atrás.

El moreno se quedó tumbado, observando su espalda.

- Entonces, llegado el momento... Te irás, ¿verdad?

Satoshi asintió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero a su juicio esto era algo que tenía que compartir con el moreno. Se lo debía, después de tanto tiempo junto a él. Oyó como se incorporaba a su lado, pero no se giró.

- Has dicho que querías historias que contar cuando vuelvas.

Asintió de nuevo, y de pronto notó como la mano de Houtarou se posaba encima de la suya.

- ... Entonces ve. Yo estaré esperándote para que me cuentes tus aventuras.

El moreno le miró con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no se esperó la sonrisa tan brillante que el otro le regaló al girarse hacia él. Fue tal la sorpresa, que incluso se sonrojó.

- Houtarou...

Satoshi entrelazó los dedos con los del contrario, recibiendo un pequeño apretón en respuesta.

- Sé que me dirás que no, pero... Quiero que te vengas conmigo.  
- ... Falta mucho para eso, no me apetece pensarlo. No quiero malgastar energía así.

El castaño ahogó una risa, y se inclinó un poco más hacia él, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Y así?  
- ... Podría hacer una excepción.

Fue a reír de nuevo, pero los labios del moreno se lo impidieron, y francamente... Prefería besarse con él.

Houtarou tenía razón. Cuando llegase el momento lo pensaría. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que se graduasen; era mejor concentrarse en el presente, y en la forma en que el moreno parecía encajar exactamente entre sus brazos, de la misma forma que él en los suyos. Pasara lo que pasase al final, sabía que al menos de estar con Houtarou no se arrepentiría. Y eso le bastaba.


End file.
